Miyako Nekuni
Summary Miyako Nekuni is the little sister of Kyoichi Nekuni. After the death of their grandfather and Kyoichi's transformation into a youkai, Miyako became the head of the Nekuni clan. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B on her own, at least 9-B with Ashen Iron Name: Miyako Nekuni Origin: Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Head of the Rat Clan Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation (Can give absolute orders that targets are forced to obey), Power Nullification (Can use her Clan Ability to destroy barriers), Flight via Ashen Iron Attack Potency: Human level on her own, at least Wall level with Ashen Iron (Killed a giant Kuda-Gitsune that overpowered Sana Inuhara and destroyed a stone Youkai that wasn't harmed by Sen Inuhara's slashes, together with Sen it sliced a large chunk of the ground chunk thrown at them by Ayaka as an Ogre) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Ashen Iron Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Her power requires her to speak, be understood by the target and hold no empathy towards them. Her power can be resisted by sufficiently strong beings or blocked by enchanted earplugs Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rat Clan:' As the head of the rat clan Miyuki has inherited the power of Execution of Enforcement. **'Execution of Enforcement:' The power of the head of the Rat Clan, it allows them to imbue their words with power and force the target to carry out an order, no matter what it might be, from crashing into the ground, making an opponent commit suicide, forcing someone to kill people they hold dear, becoming their servant, etc... The orders can be simple or they can be more complex by adding conditions, such as "if you try to fight me you will stop breathing in five minutes". Though the ability only works in living beings who have a will, it can also be used on certain things like barriers, which can be destroyed if ordered to "Crumble". In order for this power to work the user must hold no empathy towards the target. ***'Boosted Version:' A stronger version of Execution of Enforcement, it requires the user to make physical contact with the target and have them say what they want them to do. Even if the target lies or doesn't mean it, the effect will take hold. For example, if they accept to submit to her or the Nekuni clan, they will become her loyal servant until Miyako decides to release them. *'Ashen Iron:' An object-type Youkai born when a soul comes to reside in an object that has been cared for a hundred years, this spirit object has served the Nekuni clan for generations. As a living being with its own consciousness and ability to understand words, it can be controlled by Miyako using the Execution of Enforcement. Since Ashen Iron can float around, Miyako can essentially fly by grabbing onto its handle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Urami Koi Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Kids Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9